1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to luminous means, and more particularly, relates to a kind of magnetic light utilizing an assembled magnetic generator for activating a luminous body to shine up the light.
2. Description of Related Arts
Magnetic lights utilize high-frequency magnetic energy resonance theory to replace conventional filament illumination theory, which employs LC series filaments having fluorescent electrode, wherein the electrode could be heated to activate fluorescent powder for illumination. By applying the magnetic lights, the luminous efficiency would be significantly improved as much as 20% and the fluorescent light-attenuating phenomena could be neglected. And more importantly, the life-span of the light could be extended 16 times, the energy-saving efficiency could be increased around 35-45%, and the input efficiency could achieve 6 W-1500 W. however, the electrodeless lamp and the electromagnetic light introduced into the market had been complained about the inefficient structure and expensive costs. The embodied electromagnetic light could not achieve the prospective efficiency claimed by the magnetic light. For example, the input power of the light could not exceed 165 W, and the luminous efficiency could not exceed 601 m/W. That is to say, the magnetic light is still lingered within the initiating phrase after 15 years efforts, and is still far from wide development and spread in the market.
The high frequency electromagnetic induction device has been widely considered as a bottleneck of an efficient electromagnetic lamp. Commonly, the electromagnetic induction device comprises a magnetic core, which is embodied as a pair of detachable inductive magnetic elements, wherein such magnetic core could not be securely positioned. The magnetic air-gap between the on-off positions of the magnetic ring is randomly determined and no accurate positioned could be ensured. As a result, the electromagnetic equivalent could not be managed in applications. On the other hand, the electromagnetic induction coil is winded onto respective magnetic core, wherein the distance between two half circle of the electromagnetic core is undetermined and the magnetic air-gap is randomly selected as well. As a result, the electromagnetic intensity of the closed circuit could not be measured. Furthermore, the separated magnetic body have been disposed with an unstable condition, wherein the distance, relative position, gap, space and air-gap between each other could not be secured, thus resulting the magnetic core working in a constantly unstable status. What is more, the soft magnetic ferrite of the electromagnetic induction device could not be relatively secured at a fixed position, after the circuit is charged to enable the induction magnetic filed to shine up the light, the high temperature emitted from the lamp and the soft magnet ferrite would affect the magnetic material thus generating expanding of the materials, as a result, the magnetic filed intensity could be not controlled. The magnetic filed voltage could not be controlled as well; the constantly soared magnetic current would result to the instability of the physical property of the magnetic materials provided onto the magnetic coil. Furthermore, the magnetic air-gap would be continuously enlarged thanks to the unstable magnetic field intensity and the high temperature of the lamp, thus forming an uncontrollable cycle, i.e. the current and voltage would be increased as well. Accordingly, such increased current and voltage would affect the resonance oscillating frequency of the magnetic ring, such variance of the oscillating frequency would output power of the lamp gradually increased.